Always Forever
by Phoebe Miller
Summary: Steve shares a song with Danny.
1. Chapter 1

**I have a love-hate relationship with the song "I Love You Always Forever" by Donna Lewis. This story popped into my head. **

* * *

Steve leaned over the engine, one hand steadying him. He held a wrench in the other hand, satisfied he was finished with his task. The Marquis should run like a dream.

"I love you always forever." He sang along with the music. Tinkering with the car was a huge stress relief for him. Singing backup to the oldies station was another. "Near and far closer together."

He took a breath, ready to launch into the final fluffy lines of the chorus. "Say you'll love, love me-"

The song cut off, and a figure blocked his light.

"Excuse me?" Steve looked up. He'd been expecting company.

Danny stood by the work bench, hands in his pockets, looking all smug and hot in his crisply pressed slacks and dress shirt. "Who listens to the radio anymore?"

"Um." Steve frowned. He was offended by the sudden silence and Danny's outfit. "I was listening to that. Why are you so dressed up?"

"I mean, I get listening when you're in the car."

Danny had slipped into random rant mode. Steve took a deep breath and waited him out.

"Sure, it's got a good message but the song is evil."

"Evil?" Steve quirked an eyebrow at Danny. This could be good.

"It's an earworm. It will stick in your head. And the lyrics will go round and round and round. Til you go crazier than normal. So, stop singing it. Now. Please."

Steve grinned. "It's already stuck in my head."

"So, you're passing it on to me?"

Steve had no defense. He hoped his goofy grin would win him some points.

"Stop. Your exquisite good looks can only get you so far, mister." Danny poked Steve.

"My exquisite good looks? Wow."

Steve's chuckle was contagious and a turn on. Danny blushed when he replied. "That's right. I said it."

Unable to help himself, Steve returned to the song. "I love you. Always-"

Danny slapped his hands over Steve's mouth. "STOP!"

"Never." Steve licked Danny's hand. And used Danny's surprise and veiled disgust to grab Danny by the wrist and spin him around, pulling him close.

"Uh, Steven. What was that and what are you doing?"

"You talk too much." He wrapped both arms around Danny who leaned into him for a millisecond before jumping out of his grasp.

"Jeez – you better not – god what did you do?" Danny feigned horror as he studied the palm of his hand.

Steve's eyes twinkled. "Me? What's wrong with you?"

"Do you know how much this cost?" Danny smoothed his shirt and tried to look at his own ass. "There better not be any grease on me."

Steve bit his lip. "Ooops."

"Ooops? No oops, you animal."

"I'm sorry, Danny." Steve handed his friend a rag.

"Like that's gonna help. It's covered in grease too. Like you!"

"Oh, I'm just kidding about the grease. You're fine." Steve tilted his head and smiled. "Why are you dressed up anyway?"

"No reason."

"It's 98 in the shade, Danny." Steve wiped his hands before pulling his shirt over his head.

"God, must you?"

"It was dirty." Steve shrugged.

"I can't take you anywhere."

"I'm in my own garage. Fixing my car on a hot day."

"Right there's your problem."

"So now I have a problem?" Steve edged into Danny's space again.

Danny stood his ground, raising an eyebrow. "You're gonna have a problem. Very soon."

"Don't worry. I can handle myself." Steve leaned in close. He knew Danny could feel his breath on his neck because he shivered. "And I wouldn't dare mess up your precious shirt. Not unless you want me to."

Frozen, Danny didn't move or breathe. Steve turned away, gathering his tools and closing up the car. Humming to himself before adding the words. "I love you always forever. Near and far closer together."

Steve smiled over his shoulder as he left Danny standing in the garage, still processing what just happened.

/././

"You're lucky."

Steve took a sip of water. He let Danny talk.

"Not a spot of grease. How'd you manage that? Are you a mechanic ninja now?" Danny leaned against the counter.

"Ninja mechanic. That's a new one." Steve offered Danny a glass of water, which he accepted. Steve took advantage of the moment and asked his burning question again. "Why are you so dressed up?"

Danny answered simply. "I had a date."

"A date? Since when do you have a date?" This information surprised Steve. And not in a good way.

"Had."

Never had one small word made Steve so giddy. _Had._ Danny had a date. As in past tense. No more date.

Wait.

_Why no more date?_

"Yo Steven. You in there?"

Danny was talking to him. _Shit._

Steve needed to know one thing. "What happened to your date?"

"Oh she's okay. A little pissed at me, but she'll be fine."

"You cancelled?"

"Yes I cancelled."

"Why?"

Danny shook his head and set his glass in the sink. "Why did I cancel my date?"

"Stop repeating what I say."

"Stop being you."

Steve wrinkled his nose. "What is wrong with you?"

"Nothing." Danny undid the first three buttons, letting his shirt hang open. He chuckled.

"Seriously." A little worry crept into Steve's voice. "What's up?"

Danny sighed and headed for the living room, hands in his pockets.

"Danny?" Steve followed like a magnet. He could hear his best friend mumbling something. He really needed to know what it was.

"I love you always forever…" Danny's singing was almost a whisper. His smile was shy when he made eye contact with Steve again. "Told you it gets stuck in your head."

"It's great, though, right?"

"Clearly we're not talking about the song." Danny took off his dress shirt to reveal a snug white T.

"You're stripping for me?"

"I don't want your grimy paws to ruin my new shirt."

"Why would my grimy – why would my hands be on your –" Steve stumbled with his words.

Danny rolled his eyes. "Clearly I see why someone called you Smooth Dog. Come here."

Steve obeyed. He was too calm for what he hoped was about to happen. Like he was watching himself invade Danny's space.

"Hey, whoa. Don't crowd me. Where are your manners?"

"Woof." Steve growled.

Danny's burst of laughter was cut off by Steve's mouth covering his.

Then a car door slammed and Steve pulled away. "Junior's home."

Danny grabbed his shirt from the chair and smoothed his pants. "I gotta jet. My date."

"But you cancelled?" Steve didn't hide his disappointment and confusion.

"Yes I did. But I have a table for two waiting."

"Oh okay." Head down, Steve nodded.

"Grab one of your Navy showers and join me." Danny smacked Steve's sweaty, bare back before he headed for the door.

Steve didn't have to be told twice. He bolted up the stairs, taking the steps two at a time.

Danny laughed as he closed the door, looking around before adjusting his pants. Shirt slung over his shoulder, he whistled what he would now think of as_ their song _as he walked to the Camaro.

"Hey Danny." Junior waved at him.

Tani jumped out of the truck. "Hey Danny. Got a hot date?"

"The hottest." Danny answered with a laugh. He left the pair standing there watching him. They'd find out soon enough.

* * *

**Is there a song that gets stuck in your head?**

**Happy Birthday, Tracey450! This story is for you. It's one of a few I have planned for your birthday month. Why have just one day? **


	2. Chapter 2

_**So this started out as a one shot, but then this chapter happened. I hope you enjoy. **_

* * *

Danny watched Steve approach. He'd picked the corner table specifically so he could watch the door. An old cop habit. Tonight he was doubly glad for it. Using his linen napkin as cover, Danny adjusted himself. His best friend cleaned up well – and goddamnit – he was smoking hot in his blue suit.

"Sorry I'm late." Steve purred as he took his seat.

"You're right on time, babe." Danny smiled and handed Steve the ornate menu. "What's good here?"

Danny knew what was good there. He was nervous. He'd eaten there more times than he could count. He'd never brought a date there, though. And this was Steve.

Steve was not playing the same game. "You."

"That's rather presumptuous of you."

"I know you."

"But you don't _know me _know me." Danny jumped to his default. Bickering. It always worked to redirect the fire between them.

Steve laid his hand on the table, not touching Danny, but almost. "Stop."

Their eyes locked. Danny relented, and the mood shifted. Just like that.

"Thank you."

"For what?"

"Thank you for coming." Danny straightened his silverware.

"Thank you for inviting."

Sighing, Steve smiled at Danny. Fondness softened the twinkle in his eyes. It made Danny ache with a wanting he hated to acknowledge.

He shrugged and loosened his tie. "How could I not?"

"You could have cancelled your reservations."

"Nah."

"You picked this place for a first date? What happened to just coffee?"

"I like it here. It's simple."

Steve raised an eyebrow.

"Oh alright. I wanted to impress her. The food's great."

"Okay."

Danny rotated the plate in front of him, smoothing out the wrinkles in the table cloth in front of him. "She was Grace's guidance counselor."

"Okay." The corners of Steve's mouth twitched with the beginnings of a smile. He knew he was pushing his luck.

"Stop saying okay."

"It is –" Steve stopped. He reached for Danny's hand across the table, letting himself touch his friend this time. "It will be okay."

He nudged Danny's foot under the table. Danny nodded and cleared his throat. "You clean up nice, babe."

"I wanted to look nice."

"We're not – "

"No – we're not. But we could."

/././

Two hours later, both men had pushed away from the table, relaxed.

Steve tapped his water glass with his spoon. "I had a really great time."

"Me too." Danny couldn't think of anything else to say. He dabbed his mouth with his napkin before folding it into a neat triangle and setting it on the table. It was time to go home. The bubble was about ready to burst.

They walked to the valet, hands brushing more than once. Each time, they glanced at one another, but didn't speak. The evening crowd buzzed around them, tourists and locals alike. Waikiki was alive more so at night than during the day. The vibe was different. Wild. Electric. Danny would never admit that every time he touched Steve, he felt a little jolt.

"So, I parked down the street."

Steve handed the valet his ticket, and waited for the young man to jog away from them before replying to Danny. "Let me give you a ride then. To where you parked."

Biting his bottom lip, Steve raised his eyebrows just a bit. Danny sensed there was more there. He knew Steve too well.

"Okay, babe. That would be great."

Danny shoved his hands into his pockets and rocked on his heels.

"Thanks again for dinner." Steve filled the space between them. It was far from silent where they stood. Laughter and loud conversations floated around them. "I owe you one."

"Nah, you don't owe me –" Danny paused when Steve grabbed his forearm. "Steve?"

"I owe you everything, Danny." He dropped Danny's arm and took a few steps away.

The valet returned, revving the truck's engine. The kid grinned. "Great ride, brah."

"Uh huh." Steve slapped a tip into the valet's hand. "Glad you enjoyed it."

"Don't mind him." Danny waved at the valet. "He hasn't been potty trained yet."

Steve wrinkled his nose and shook his head. As Danny slid into the passenger seat he laughed. "I am clearly off my comeback game tonight, babe."

Heavy traffic caused Steve to circle the block with Danny cursing him the whole time.

"You can drop me off. I'm a big boy. Right here. The next corner. I'll walk back."

"Nope." Steve didn't add anything else. He focused on the street and dodged pedestrians, honking and yelling out the window.

Danny laughed. "You sound like me."

Steve didn't take the bait. He slipped into the next open spot on the street. Just a few spaces from the Camaro.

"Jeez. How'd you manage that?"

"Mad skills."

"Right. I'll remember that." Danny tapped Steve's thigh. "Thanks for the company."

"Wait. Don't move." Steve jumped out of the truck and jogged around to Danny's side.

Danny sighed, overwhelmed by the warmth blooming in his chest. He let Steve open the door. He gasped when Steve leaned in and kissed him. Steve took the opportunity to slip him some tongue, and they stood there for a minute, exploring new found territory.

Steve pulled away first. "Good night, Daniel."

"Good night, Steven."

Stepping back, Steve didn't help Danny out of the vehicle. Hands on his hips, he seemed to be catching his breath. The breeze picked up and a soft rain began. Danny waved and walked to his car. He just about peed his pants when Steve tapped on the glass.

Danny put the window down. "Shit, don't do that to me."

Steve stood there, looking lost.

"You forget something, babe? You okay?"

"I wanna drive you home."

"And leave the truck?"

"I'll make sure it doesn't get towed."

Frowning, Danny shook his head. He didn't move.

"Come on. Slide over."

"I'm not sliding over." Danny sighed when Steve didn't budge. "Oh alright. Move – I'll walk around. You're holding up traffic standing there like that."

Steve opened the door, oblivious to the honking horns. He hopped into the Camaro, eyes all over Danny as he strolled around to the passenger side.

"You and those pants."

"What?" Danny hadn't quite heard what he said. "Me and what?"

"Those pants." Steve started the car. "That ass."

"I see." Danny chuckled. "You're an ass man."

Shrugging, Steve pulled into traffic. "I know what I like."

/././

The drive to Danny's place was a blur. Neither man spoke. The rain picked up, and colorful lights pooled and splashed as the Camaro glided through the streets.

Danny sighed when Steve stopped in the driveway. The slight flutter of butterflies in his stomach made him feel like a kid. He was both happy and terrified that the kids were away for the night.

"I can't believe you left the truck."

"I wanted to drive you home."

With that comment, Steve jumped out of the car, repeating his earlier gesture.

Danny rolled his eyes. "Laying it on thick, huh babe?"

Steve cleared his throat and blurted the next words rather clumsily. "I don't have sex on the first date."

"Who would have thought you were a gentleman?" Danny quipped. His lame attempt at a joke made Danny feel all the more uncomfortable. This was different. Weird. Their own personal Twilight Zone.

Looking down with a smile, Steve kicked a rock.

"Hey no." Danny grabbed Steve's hand. "It's not a bad thing. I don't either. That's why I normally do coffee first."

"We could still make out." Steve pointed to the couch.

"Nah, too small. And if I start, I won't wanna stop. You're just. I can't-" Danny bit his fist.

"So?"

"So, I'll see you in the morning."

"Coffee?"

Danny laughed. Then Steve laughed.

"So we've really been having first dates for the last ten years?"

With a frustrated sigh, Danny shook his head. "Don't Navy SEAL mind trick me."

He pushed Steve toward the door. "Come on. Out you go."

Steve didn't budge. He pulled Danny into his arms. "You're just so-"

"I know, babe. That's what I just said. Go." Danny pushed away.

"I'll pick you up."

"Yup, you giant goof. You left your truck downtown. Simple math." Danny nudged Steve. "Go. Get some sleep."

"Not gonna sleep a wink."

"Oh you will." Danny shooed Steve out the door, giving him a quick peck on his lips at first. Then he went back in to deepen the kiss before pulling away. "You'll dream of me."

He shut the door just as Steve groaned at him. He lingered there, listening to the throaty growl of the Camaro, waiting for Steve to disappear into the night.

Danny unzipped his pants and laughed as he left a trail of clothes across the house. He was giddy and so turned on that he was ready to explode. So hard it hurt as he stroked his dick.

_God, _he'd dream about Steve. Wouldn't be the first time.

If he thought about this moment at work in the morning, he'd need a cold shower. Better yet – he'd need the Jersey ocean in February.

* * *

_**There's at least one other chapter for this story. Thanks, as always, for reading. **_


	3. Chapter 3

Danny pulled out his French press and dusted it off. Steve didn't know he had this. Danny preferred drip coffee. It was easier and cheaper. His mom bought him the press for company. As it turned out, he never had much company. Being on a rock 1000s of miles from family made it tough for anyone to visit.

He didn't like to fuss about coffee anyway. That was Steve's territory. Danny liked to set everything up the night before, knowing his savior would be ready for him when he managed to crawl out of bed. He drank it with milk and sometimes stirred in a spoonful of sugar. Black on stakeouts for the extra kick. Never with butter. Steve always tried to slip it in, filling him with useless stats about the energy boost and brain function.

_Steve._

Danny touched his lips. His dick twitched, and he adjusted himself. He was standing in his boxers in the kitchen. When the kids weren't home, he relaxed his dress code a bit.

He'd fallen right to sleep after Steve left. No pleasant, sticky dreams. His head had hit the pillow, and the next time he'd opened his eyes, he was swatting his alarm. Thank God he'd remembered to set it.

With a huff, he realized, he didn't have the right coffee for the press. Not any he'd wanted to use. He had a special stash he was hiding for the holidays.

_Fuck._ He really wanted to make coffee for Steve. He found the ritual sexy as hell – not that he'd admit it to Steve. To Steve, he always bitched about the French press taking too much time.

"Hey."

"Jesus Christ!" Both hands on the counter, Danny didn't turn around. "Do you ever knock?"

Steve laughed and draped his arm over Danny's shoulders, kissing the side of his head. "Good morning, sunshine."

Danny sighed and leaned into Steve. He didn't return the greeting. Just because he was used to NinjaSteve didn't mean he was ready for AffectionateNinjaSteve.

"I brought –" Steve set a large thermos on the counter. "Hey you didn't tell me you bought one of these."

"I didn't. Ma did."

"Wait, it's dusty. You've been holding out."

"It's for company. Not that I have any." Danny stumbled on his words. "We mostly – you know – do this – coffee thing at your place."

"Hey, it's okay. I know you prefer muddy jet fuel." He pulled Danny against him again.

Danny nodded, swallowing a shiver. His circuits were overloading. He wasn't sure he could breathe. Steve must have used the citrus body wash Mary left behind, and it was doing all the right things for Danny.

"You in there, Danno?"

"Yea, I'm here. I just need –" Danny pulled away, taking a deep breath.

Steve, chewing on his lip, smiled fondly as he studied his partner.

"Okay – so let me show you how to use this bad boy."

Danny snapped out of his fog and giggled. "Bad boy?"

"Figure of speech." Steve shrugged.

"I know." Danny bumped Steve with his hip. "Not how I'd describe a coffee press. Sounds more like a pet name for – you know."

Steve was amused by slightly awkward Danny. "Focus."

Danny saluted him, and Steve shook his head with a sigh.

"Here. Rinse it." He handed the press to Danny. "Do you have beans?"

"Actually yea."

"How ancient are they?" Steve frowned.

"Just bought them over the weekend."

Raising an eyebrow, Steve tilted his head and waited for an explanation.

Danny blushed a little and dried the press as he answered. "I bought them for you. Special Kona reserve."

Steve lit up and his eyes twinkled. "Really? That's –"

"Expensive, I know."

"No, it's just."

"Your favorite. I pay attention, you goof."

"They only release a batch for public sale once a year."

"Yep." Danny opened the cupboard beside the fridge and produced an elegant, illustrated paper bag of coffee, tucked inside a glass jar to keep it from being exposed to the air.

Steve accepted the offering with so much reverence, eyes watering. "How did you get it?"

"Connections." Danny shrugged before adding. "I was saving them for the holidays. Thanksgiving will be here before we know it. Hell, I wouldn't have been able to wait."

"Oh you can't let these sit around. God-" Steve held up the bag, examining it. "You are something else, Danny."

"Only the best for you, babe."

Steve recovered, all business again. "Okay. Do you have a grinder?"

Danny was already in motion and produced the requested appliance.

"Wow. Why have you been holding out on me?"

"Question of the decade."

They shared a long look, weighted with years of restraint and boundaries that were cracking all over the place. Steve opened the bag of beans – smelled them – then dug into a drawer for a measuring spoon.

"You want it strong?" Steve didn't look up as he asked the question.

So he didn't see the grin on Danny's face when he answered like a smart ass. "Strong and hard."

Steve rolled his eyes. "Focus."

"Yea, strong is good." Danny opened the fridge. "I even have butter. The grass fed stuff. I think this is from Ireland or something. Pricey."

"Perfect." Steve rubbed his hands together, looking around the kitchen like he was searching for something. Then, he swooped in, gathering Danny into his arms and kissed him.

Danny wiggled out, his face flushed and warm. "So how much do we use? Coffee, that is."

Steve licked his lips and didn't answer for a second. He watched Danny adjust his boxers with interest.

"Earth to Steven."

Clearing his throat, Steve replied. "They recommend 2 TBS per 6 oz. More or less, depending on taste."

"How much do you usually use?"

"Depends."

"On what?"

"Your mood."

Danny punched Steve's arm. Knuckle out for effect. "Add an extra scoop. We need it."

"Yea."

"Bet you didn't sleep a wink."

"I did actually. Slept like a baby."

Steve filled the tea kettle and set it on the stove. He also stole another kiss, lingering. "Don't punch me."

"Only if you like it." Danny squeezed Steve's ass.

With a grin, Steve nibbled Danny's neck before jumping out of the way as Danny tried to punch him again.

"Knew you liked it rough, babe. I bet you want me to get out my handcuffs."

Steve gave Danny that lopsided grin that melted him any time, anywhere.

"And you're a giant goofball."

"You mean marshmallow." Steve was proud of himself.

"That too." Danny sobered. This new dynamic was intoxicating but he needed more. "What are we doing?"

"Making coffee."

Danny poked Steve in the side. "I'm serious."

Nodding, Steve bit his lip and took a long, slow breath. "What do you want, Danny?"

"Apparently you. Against my better judgment." Danny backed up a little so he could get watch Steve's reaction. "You?"

Steve's face pinched like he might cry or hit something. Danny wanted to drag him into another kiss just to make the moment easier, but he needed to know what Steve was thinking.

The tea kettle whistled. Both men relaxed and laughed. Steve poured water into the French press. "Always leave some space. Or it might bubble over. You could get burned."

"Yea, I could." Danny nodded. He knew how to use the press. This was all for Steve.

"Then add the grounds. _Shit_." Steve hurried to grind the coffee. "Don't grind it too much. Your coffee will be gritty."

"I've watched you make coffee a million times, babe."

Engrossed in his task, Steve didn't respond. He took the lid off the grinder and smelled the coffee.

"But now." Danny slipped his arms around Steve's waist. "I can do this."

With a full body laugh, Steve added the coarse grounds to the almost boiling water, giving the mixture a quick stir. He replaced the lid and leaned against the counter, not breaking their connection.

"What should we do while we wait?"

"Maybe this?"

On tiptoes, Danny kissed Steve. Open mouth. Full of promise. Until Steve slid his hands under the waistband of Danny's boxers.

"Hey! Hey! Hey!" Danny jumped back. "Hands!"

"What?"

"Give me a minute to adjust. Making out is one thing. A full body search is another."

Head down, Steve retreated, hands stuffed into his pockets. "Okay. Sorry."

"No, don't do that." Danny grabbed Steve's arm and pulled him closer. He sighed. "I'm sorry. It's morning. I'm not on my best game. This is new. Yea?"

Steve's expression went blank. He faced Danny but his eyes focused elsewhere.

"Hey, look at me."

Their eyes met.

"Good." Danny pulled Steve's hands out of his pockets and placed them on his hips. "Breathe. Let's have some coffee. Like always. You say something. I'll disagree. We'll do our usual back and forth. Let this sink in. Okay?"

"I can do that."

Danny sat at the table. "Grab the milk, please?"

"Sure." Steve smiled as he set the press and two mugs in front of Danny.

"Butter's behind you on the counter." Danny pointed.

"Thanks."

"So you slept well."

Steve poured the steaming coffee. "Like a rock."

"Go for a swim?" Danny accepted his mug.

"Current is too rough." Steve added a blob of butter to his drink and stirred slowly.

"Did you go for a run then?"

"Nah." Steve shrugged.

"What's that look, babe?"

Steve locked eyes with Danny and slid his chair closer.

"Wait – whoa – what's going on in that head?"

"I came over early…" Steve wiggled his eyebrows as he rubbed Danny's thigh.

Danny rolled his eyes. "You're a mess."

"Maybe we could?"

"Seriously?"

Steve cracked. "Just kidding!"

"No you are not!" Danny faked his annoyance. "You thought you'd get a workout with me!"

Laughing, Steve pushed away from the table. "Gotcha."

"Not funny."

"You should see your face."

"So this is how it's gonna be?" Danny sighed. "Smooth Dog should be Horn Dog?"

"I'm just jerking you around."

"Yea, you'll be doing a lot of that – to yourself." Danny sipped his coffee. "You are such a –"

Steve didn't let him finish. "But you love me."

"That I do, babe. Against my better instincts." Danny switched gears. "How do you like your eggs?"

"Not burnt." Steve gave Danny half a smile. Not sure the joke landed.

"Funny guy." Danny got up from the table, taking his cup with him.

Steve snagged his hand before he could get very far. "Your guy."

Sucking in a deep breath, Danny shook his head. He smiled after he exhaled. "God – you will be the death of me."

"You've been saying that for years." Steve cleared the table. "We don't have time for eggs. We really should get a head start. The kids beat us to the office yesterday. Not gonna let that happen again."

"Especially after last night. I don't want to be ambushed about my – our – date."

"Yea, that." Steve paused. "What are we gonna tell them?"

"Nothing. They'll figure it out soon enough."

* * *

_**I hope you never look at making coffee the same again. Thank you for reading. **_


	4. Chapter 4

"So."

The way Tani drew out the one syllable word gave Danny instant indigestion. He took a slow breath, chewing on the inside of his lower lip to fight his reaction. With any situation where he didn't want to give anything away, he waited and let her talk. She was focused on Steve, too, so this gave Danny a moment to gather his wits.

"You had a date last night." Her gaze pinned Steve in place. Then she turned toward Danny. "And you had a date."

No one said anything. Junior stood by the computer table, checking sources on an old case file. Jerry had shown him the ropes, and he was going over some new information for a prosecutor. Lou had poked his head out of his office to say good morning, squinting at the room like he sensed something was off. Danny and Steve were frozen. Their plan to slip in unnoticed had clearly gone up in flames.

Tani studied them, and Danny could see the wheels turning. They were in trouble. You could never hide anything in a room full of investigators. Especially good ones. As much as he hated being interrogated, he had to admit he liked that she pushed. Tani practicing her skills on them, though, was not his idea of training.

"Oh no." She interrupted Danny's thoughts. "You don't get to play the strong silent type with me. I saw you both." She shook her finger before pointing at Danny. "You were at Steve's all decked out. You left in a hurry. And you told us you had a hot date."

"The hottest." Junior jumped into the conversation.

"Thanks Junes." They shared a fist bump.

"Fine. I don't know why my dating is anyone's business but-" Danny caved. "I had dinner at Hy's."

"Wow, how'd you get that reservation?" Junior was impressed.

Tani raised her eyebrows, lips pressed together in awe. Then, she asked. "Yea Danny, where'd you get that reservation?"

"On short notice." Again Junior backed her up.

"Come on, Hy's isn't that special." Danny's eyes darted to Steve. Just a quick motion but Tani caught it. "And how do you know it was short notice?"

Before she could jump on it, Steve added. "Anyone can eat there. And I agree with Danny. Why do you care if we're dating. Anyone. If we're dating anyone."

Everyone looked at him. Like someone farted in the elevator.

Tani giggled. "You two crack me up. I mean – really – who cares if you go on a date…together."

Lou shook his head, holding up his hands. "Oh hell no. Nope. Not getting involved in this. Come get me if you need me for actual work. Otherwise, just no."

Nose wrinkled and head still shaking, Lou stepped back into his office.

"See, this is why I wanted to get here first." Steve half whispered to Danny.

"Like they can't hear you."

Steve crossed his arms over his chest, firming up his boundaries. "You had to make coffee."

"You made the coffee." Danny squeaked a little and then cleared his throat.

Steve sighed. Danny shoved his hands into his pockets. Tani and Junior shared an amused look but didn't interrupt the banter. It was normal, soothing. And fun to watch.

"You pulled out your French press." Steve continued.

Danny shrugged, rocking on his heels. "I wanted to do something nice."

Smiling, Steve's resolve cracked a little. His next comment was just filler. The rest of what they were going to say was their way of soothing one another. A happy habit. No matter how it appeared to innocent bystanders.

"I brought a Thermos of coffee from my house."

"Thank you for that. Where is it?"

"Sitting on your counter."

"You let good coffee go to waste?"

Steve and Danny continued rehashing their morning, ignoring Tani and Junior.

"Look," Tani laughed and bumped Junior with her hip. "Mom and dad are bickering – or is it banter? The date must not have gone well. First time jitters?"

"Alright, that's enough. Stop." Steve raised his voice. Everyone stared at him, waiting for what came next. "Get to work. I know it's been quiet but –"

"Don't say that!" Danny yelled. They all jumped. "You never say it's quiet!"

"Oh come on," Steve rolled his eyes, shaking his head. Arms crossed more firmly, if that was possible. The whole _not buying it_ production. "That's just superstition."

Danny smacked Steve's arm. "You watch. You just ruined our evening."

The look Steve shot Danny could have killed a rhinoceros.

Tani grinned. "Your evening? As in together? The two of you _alone_?"

"Yea so?" Danny wrinkled his nose. Knowing he'd just stepped into a trap, and he was about to make it worse. "We do it all the time."

"And just what exactly is it? This thing you do. All the time?"

"Tani." Junior scolded.

She'd gone too far, and she knew it. Tani bit her lip and backed off, finding something interesting on the floor. Nobody spoke until Steve's phone rang.

"See! Told you!" Danny threw up his hands and disappeared into his office.

The kids watched Steve. He ended the call and tucked his phone in his pocket, saying the four words they all knew too well.

"We have a case."

* * *

_**Sorry for the short chapter. I needed to break it here. If you're lucky, you'll get another chapter today. **_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Sometimes life throws us flat on our backs…quite literally in some cases.**_

* * *

Danny woke up with his ears ringing. He groaned, rolling over. His throat burned with every wheezy breath he managed to drag into his lungs. His mouth was dry, full of dust and dirt. Drywall maybe. He turned his head and spat, regretting the action before the dribble of dirt hit the ground. His head had exploded. He was sure of it. Opening his eyes, he expected to see his brain splattered wherever he was. Instead, sunlight blinded him.

"Fuck." He hissed.

There was talking in his ear. He recognized someone. _Steve._ "Danny? You okay?"

"Steve?"

"I'm coming down. Don't move."

"Down? Where?" God, he was so confused. When he focused, Danny realized he was lying on grass. It was cool beneath him.

"Listen to me, Danny." Steve's voice calmed him at first. "Don't move."

The harsh command made Danny freeze. Steve didn't often use that tone with him. _Something was wrong. _His heart raced, and it was difficult to catch his breath. A panic attack loomed.

"Steve?"

"Almost there, buddy."

"What-" Danny couldn't finish his question. He forgot what he was saying. He couldn't form cohesive thoughts. He couldn't –

"Hey, I'm here."

Steve's breath was warm at his ear. Danny shivered and blinked. Steve was spotless, unharmed, standing over him, sun at his back like a full body halo.

"What?"

"Happened?" Steve finished his sentence.

Danny couldn't track even the simplest thing, and the buzzing in his ears now felt like it was boring holes in his head.

"My head. Hurts."

Two hands gripped his shoulders. "Breathe."

"No shit." Danny coughed and groaned at the effort.

"Slow it down."

Danny opened his eyes again and was rewarded with the best smile.

"You musta tripped a wire."

"A wire?" This was gibberish to Danny. He couldn't remember where they were or why, and he frantically searched his mind.

Steve seemed to sense his distress. "Our case. The suspect's apartment."

"A wire?" Danny was stuck on that word. And his ears. "My ears are ringing."

"No doubt." Steve removed a glove and touched Danny's face. "You were pretty close to the explosion."

"What?" Danny's voice rose a pitch, and he tried to sit up.

Steve held him down. "I told you not to move."

When Danny spit again, Steve leaned in. "Here, take a sip. Not too much."

Danny accepted a drink and huffed when he couldn't have more. Dirty water dribbled down the side of his face. Steve wiped his cheek with his spotless sleeve. This caught Danny's attention.

He cleared his throat. "Why aren't you hurt?"

"Wow – gee – good question. I guess." Steve half laughed, half sighed.

A sudden awareness slammed into Danny. They were in danger. "What happened?"

"We stumbled onto a bomb making factory. Literally in your case."

Danny wrinkled his nose. "Is that you trying to be funny, babe?"

"The blast threw you out the window."

"We were two floors up." Danny grew agitated.

"That's why I told you not to move." Steve pressed down a little harder. "HPD called for a bus. All we have to do is wait. Okay?"

"Am I in one piece?"

"Yes, you have all your parts." Steve chuckled before sobering. Worry hid behind his calm demeanor.

"My skull is being crushed and something's drilling holes in my ears."

"I bet."

"I fell two stories?"

"You did."

"Fuck. My knee." Danny tried to reach for his leg. Feeling was returning to his body.

"Don't move."

"I can feel my legs. I'm fine."

"You're not fine, Danny."

"What – is there something sticking out of me like on Grey's Anatomy?" Danny was only partly joking.

Steve rolled his eyes. "Can't believe you watch that."

"Blame Grace."

"Grace is in college, Danny. You can't blame her for your horrible taste in TV."

"It's a good show."

"You miss her."

"Yea." Danny's eyes watered and he smiled. "I do."

Danny grabbed Steve's hand when he didn't say anything else.

"You're stalling, Steve. What's wrong?"

His response was an impatient sigh. Steve rubbed his eyes.

"Come on, babe. Use your words." Danny shut his eyes and slowed his breathing. Sweat beaded on his forehead.

"You just fell two stories. Scratch that – you were blown backwards out a window and landed on-"

Digging his fingernails into Steve's skin, Danny stopped him. "I'm fine. Feel like I could run a mile. If my head doesn't explode first."

"You are not fine." Steve growled.

Danny grinned. "How's it feel?"

"What?"

"You heard me. How's it feel?"

"Don't play that card, Danny. Not today."

Steve scanned the scene. No one was looking their direction. He leaned in close and brushed his lips against Danny's mouth, kissing him softly.

"Don't do that again."

"Okay." Danny whispered.

"Thought you were dead."

"Don't remember a thing except –" Danny stopped. Something clicked. "A tripwire."

"That's right. A tripwire." Steve repeated.

A throat cleared. Steve looked up. Lou stood a few feet from them and clucked. "Get a room."

Steve pulled away. Danny laughed, now a little delirious with pain.

"EMTs are here. They're stuck in the mud. Gonna be a minute." Lou informed them and then asked a dumb question. It was required, expected, though everyone knew the answer. "You okay, Danny."

Danny groaned. "Never been better."

"What? Seriously? Don't pull a McGarrett." Lou shook his head. "I'm not buying it."

Danny felt offended. "Pull a McGarrett?"

"Seems fitting." Lou bumped Steve with his elbow. "You getting a taste of your own medicine."

"Hey." Tani appeared in Danny's line of sight. "Shit, Danny. You okay?"

"Not sure. This Neanderthal won't let me up." Danny tapped Steve's shoe.

"You did fall two stories, sir." Junior joined the party.

"How many times do I -"

"Cut the sir crap, I know." Junior crouched beside Danny, giving him a visual assessment. "You're lucky. I saw it all go down. Man, it was crazy."

"You flew out the window, boss." Tani squeezed Junior's shoulder, and he turned to smile at her.

"Danny – shit – " Steve's frantic voice scared all of them. Danny's eyes were closed. "Where's that bus?"

EMTs approached, jogging up the driveway. Oblivious, Steve continued talking to Danny. "Danno. Can you hear me? Open your eyes. Shit. Don't do this."

He shoved the first person who tried to pull him away, blindly striking out. Danny heard the frantic voices, wanted to tell them he was okay, but his throbbing head was too much and everything melted. He didn't hear Lou yelling.

"Steve! Stand down." Lou scolded. "Let these guys do their job. Step back!"


	6. Chapter 6

The trauma bay lights had been dimmed after Danny complained of a headache. His meds choices were restricted until further tests were conducted. Steve kept checking his watch and pestering the staff. Ten minutes had passed since they were told someone would take Danny to radiology. Waiting was neither man's strong point but at the moment, Danny looked peaceful, claimed he was okay.

A world of pain would soon descend on Danny no matter how much he wanted to be fine. It was only a matter of time. Steve knew this intimately after years of tempting fate. Something he wouldn't admit even if tortured. You didn't get blown out of a window without consequences. Some days, it was tough for Steve to get out of bed.

Smiling, he thought of all the times Danny had been there for him. Didn't matter if his mother hen side was annoying as hell. He'd badger him and feed him soup, making sure he'd follow all the doctor's orders. Steve tried not to get ahead of himself. With a slow sigh, he grounded himself. He needed to stayed in the moment.

Steve didn't want to mention his thoughts to the unusually optimistic Danny Williams. But he couldn't let him go to sleep either. So he opted for their normal way of communicating. He picked the first thing that popped into his head. The television show Junior and Tani were binging when he'd gotten home from his date with Danny the night before would be perfect fodder. _God, had it only been yesterday? _

"Please don't go all Jack Pearson on me, partner." Steve nudged Danny.

Danny wrinkled his nose and raised an eyebrow. "What are you talking about?"

Steve loved Danny's expressions. Sometimes, it was the best part of an argument besides the arm waving. And now that Danny couldn't move, the depth of his emotions was written all over his face. The crinkle of the fine lines around his pale blue eyes. The deepening furrows of his forehead. The twitch of his eyebrows. Even his ears could tell you exactly how he was feeling. Steve knew all of this because he studied Danny. Like a college class he'd never fully pass. And he loved it all.

"The guy from This Is Us."

"I know who it is, Steven. How do you know who it is?"

"I watch TV." Steve crossed his arms over his chest with a huff.

"Since when?"

"Junior and Tani."

Frowning, Danny replied. "And you bitch about my taste in television."

Steve looked away for a second. The next words came out in a burst. "Don't die."

"And then come back in a series of memorable flashbacks?" Danny deadpanned.

Only to be left hanging by his best friend who didn't quite get the joke.

Steve's face was a mixture of confusion and annoyance. He was serious. "What are you talking about?"

"The show. This Is Us. The dad." Danny answered. He had to catch his breath before adding one more thing. "You started it."

"You don't know when to stop." Steve rolled his eyes. He let his frustration cover his concern.

"Give me a break. I'm strapped down, freaked out and –"

Steve shut him up with a kiss and then whispered. "I love you."

"And you think that helps?" Danny licked his lips.

"Yes?" Steve gave him a hopeful shrug.

"Well, it does. Keep it up." Danny flapped his hand in an attempt to swat Steve. "The loving me part. Not the kissing. Being smothered doesn't help with my claustrophobia right now."

"Yea, you're right. And we're in public."

"Not that I care…if people know."

Their eyes met and then darted away. Steve cleared his throat and wiped his mouth. "I get it. We don't know what we are yet."

The yet lingered between them evaporating into an uncomfortable silence. Danny scrunched his toes and rotated his ankles.

"Don't do that. Stop moving." Steve placed his hand on Danny's chest. "They still need to run tests. Make sure you're really okay. You passed out at the scene!"

Danny's eyes softened. He smiled. "I was out for like 5 minutes. I'm fine."

"That's debatable."

"Steve – babe – I'm going crazy here. I just need to stretch a little."

"Danny I'm not gonna gamble on this. I know guys who felt fine one minute and then -" Steve stopped. He knew he wasn't one to talk.

"This was some freak miracle accident, babe. Happens to you all the time."

Nostrils flared, Steve closed his eyes and picked at the strap on the gurney.

"This is hilarious." Danny chuckled.

"Hilarious?" Steve wasn't laughing. "You were blown out a window. 2 floors up."

Steve's gesturing was Oscar worthy. Danny would be proud if he wasn't flat on his back and restrained.

"Yes, it's hilarious – gut busting even. Because I am normally you."

"You are normally me? Now I know there's brain damage. Forget the MRI because this proves it." Steve shook his head, scowl dragging all the light from his eyes. He continued to grumble. "I am normally you. How does that even make sense?"

Danny giggled. "You're even ranting like me. Wow."

Unable to laugh as hard as he wanted, Danny just wrinkled his nose and grinned. His eyes twinkled and his face all but split with mischief.

"This isn't funny." Steve growled.

"No, it isn't." Danny replied. Any signs of humor drained from his face.

"Then why say that?"

"You're getting a rare taste of your own medicine. That's why."

Jaw tense, Steve exhaled slowly through his nose. He looked away.

"Sucks, doesn't it?"

"Danny."

The word was so much more than a name in that moment. Danny felt bad for pushing, and he also was overwhelmed by the strength of the emotions pouring off Steve. So overwhelmed that he didn't know what to say. Steve filled the gap.

"I've always cared about you."

"But now?"

"I can show you," Steve shivered with his next breath as he leaned closer, pressing his forehead to Danny's warm skin. "everything."

Danny closed his eyes. This was not where he wanted to be, but as long as Steve was there - cliché or not - he could handle anything with Steve at his side. "I'm gonna be fine, Steve."

"I need you to be." Steve grabbed Danny's hand and squeezed. Hard.

"Commander." A voice cut through the moment. "I hate to interrupt but we need to take Detective Williams to radiology now."

"It'll be okay, Steve. You can let go." Danny sighed into a smile as Steve pulled away. His gaze was soft and fond. "Coffee at your place next time?"

Steve flashed Danny half a grin, his eyes watering. "Yea, my place."

"I'll see you when I see you, babe."

Unable to speak, Steve remained glued to the spot as he watched Danny disappear into the elevator.

/././

"I get it, man." Lou blew on his coffee before taking a sip. It was a reflex, just like the words he spoke. "Every time something happens to Renee. The waiting is hard. Drives you crazy."

Steve and Lou sat side by side in the waiting room. The setting sun cast an orange light through the mostly closed blinds. Lou nursed a cup of coffee that was over an hour old.

"It's been too long." Steve replied. His fingernails would leave marks in the fake leather chair.

Lou knew he was barking up the wrong tree with his reassurances. Talking passed the time. "Hey, we've been here before. It takes what it takes."

Steve didn't appreciate the lecture. No matter how true. His cold stare would unnerve even the hardest criminal. Lou kept rambling.

"Danny's in good hands. He was alert and talking, right? Have faith." Lou cemented his positive speech. "We've all got your back. Ohana sticks together."

"I got it, Lou. Thanks." Steve checked his phone and nodded. He slipped into work mode, letting the brick wall of worry slide away with a blink. The change was obvious as he straightened. "Tani just texted. She and Junior have the scene locked down. ATF is on its way."

"They're taking over the case?" Lou raised his eyebrows, scanning Steve's face for a reaction.

With a sigh, Steve answered. "For now."


	7. Chapter 7

**My betas are both busy, so I apologize if there's something wonky with this chapter. Let me know if anything major jumps out. **

* * *

Steve had been in the room when Danny arrived. He'd abused his immunity and means to gain access, claiming he'd needed to secure the floor. Hospital staff allowed him to wait as long as he stayed out of the way. They were all very familiar with Five-0 and the work they did to keep the islands safe, so a bit of leeway was granted when necessary as long as other patients weren't affected. A generous delivery of gourmet coffees and snacks helped, too.

Now, Danny slept. Exhausted and overwrought from being stuffed inside a tin can – his words - he'd been goofy with drowsiness when he was brought up from radiology. A worried Steve had pestered the staff for details on his partner's condition, but he'd received no answer except a repeated refrain about waiting for the doctor. That was an hour ago.

Closing his eyes, Steve gave in to the moment and took a deep breath. A slow inhale and even slower exhale helped to relieve some of his stress. He held onto his anchor, hoping to relax, but his mind kept replaying the day. Danny had been a few feet in front of him one minute and flying out the exploding window the next. The memory was sure to be the cause of many sleepless nights to come. Steve didn't notice his friend stirring until he spoke.

"Fan fiction." Danny mumbled just above a whisper.

Steve leaned forward for a better listen. He'd heard his best friend talk in his sleep before, and it usually involved nightmares. Poised to help, he waited for more, so maybe he could piece together what Danny was dreaming about. When nothing else came, a sudden impatience took over and Steve responded. "What Danny?"

Danny's eyes fluttered but didn't open. He stretched and grunted through a wince before answering Steve. "This is like those fan fiction stories Grace reads."

Chest tightening, Steve frowned. Danny might have lost his mind. "Fan fiction?"

A twinkle of amusement flashed across Danny's face, as he blinked at Steve. "Fan fiction. Stories about Grace's favorite TV shows. Like a pick your own adventure."

"_What_ is like fan fiction, Danny? Because you're this close to talking gibberish. Maybe you do have brain damage."

"You. Us." Danny lifted their joined hands. "Holding hands. You sitting at my bedside. The works."

Steve laughed. He was ready to commit Danny to the mental health wing of the hospital, but the ridiculous vibe was contagious. "Well, then we're totally fan fiction. How many times have we been here?"

"Too many."

Rolling his eyes, Steve shook his head. He would talk nonsense with Danny all day if it meant they were alive and safe. "And it's usually me in that bed, I know."

He almost added a blah, blah, blah but stopped himself. Danny would not think that was funny.

"Wasn't gonna say it." Danny cleared his throat.

Steve offered a cup of water. "Here, take a sip. How're you feeling?"

"Okay considering." He didn't finish the thought.

"Yea, considering." Steve squeezed Danny's hand and let go. "Considering you keep passing out."

Danny shook his head and rolled his eyes. A double show of annoyance. "For the record, I did not pass out. I fell asleep. They had me waiting in radiology forever. I drifted off. No big deal."

"It is a big deal. You have a concussion and –"

"They checked on me. You checked on me. I'm F-I-N-E." Danny spelled the word fine with what Charlie would call his outside voice.

"Gentleman." A nurse stepped into the room.

Steve and Danny glared at one another, each blaming the other. They knew a scolding was coming.

"That's right. You know the rules. My rules. Uh huh." She wagged her finger at Steve. "Don't give me your immunity and means speech. You may have sweet talked the others, but your dangerous good looks and Java Joe's won't work with me."

Danny giggled and shrank into his covers as he was immediately shut down.

"And don't you get a big head either, Detective Williams. You're just as bad as him."

Steve didn't dare laugh as Danny wrinkled his nose and held his tongue, feigning disgust at the comparison.

"Now – boys – keep it down and I'll let you stay." She tapped Steve's shoulder. "Push your luck and you won't get passed the lobby."

"Yes ma'am." They replied in unison.

"Thank you. Now, Detective Will-"

"Danny."

"Danny then. I'm Tracey. Do you need anything? How's your pain?"

"Hi Tracey, I'm good."

"You sure?"

"Yes. I'm –"

She held up her hand. "Please don't give me a spelling lesson with that _I'm fine_ bs."

Steve bit his lip, barely keeping himself together.

"And you – don't get me started. Your track record is worse. I remember the time you checked yourself out AMA with a GSW to your thigh after that drone attack."

Danny and Steve exchanged a quick glance.

"We'll behave." Steve saved them both more grief.

"That's right." Nurse Tracey laughed as she turned to leave. "The doctor will stop by in a few minutes, and a tech will check your vitals. You're here for the night, Danny, if you haven't guessed already, so get comfortable. Don't hesitate to push that button if you need anything."

"Okay, thank you." Danny smiled.

/././

"See, I told you I was fine." Danny was proud of himself. "They're keeping me overnight for observation only."

"I have ears. I heard the doctor." Aneurysm Face was making an appearance.

"Then what?"

Arms crossed, Steve leaned away from Danny. He wasn't pleased with his concerns being rebuffed. "They should run more tests."

"Really? And charge the good citizens of Oahu more money?"

"You fell-"

Danny cut him off with the slice of his hand and a sharp tone. "Two stories. I know. I was there."

"Then why aren't you taking this seriously?" Steve glared, jaw tense and borderline angry.

"Babe, come on." Danny softened. "I got lucky. Sure, I'm gonna feel this for the next decade, but I'm okay. I've got a concussion and a few bruises."

Steve wasn't giving up his foul mood so easily. "Your knee."

With a tilt of his head, Danny made it clear he was placating his partner. Much like he did with his kids. "What about my knee?"

"It's swelled up as big as your head." Steve's nose twitched.

Danny nodded, letting his best friend bask in the glow of a good come back. Joking meant things were okay. Then he replied. "You're a funny guy."

"They said you're dehydrated." Steve wasn't quite ready to let it all go.

"Okay." Danny squinted at Steve. "So I don't drink enough water. Not a big deal. That's what this is for, right?"

Danny tapped his IV line.

Steve was not impressed. "You drink too much coffee."

"So you wanna quit drinking coffee?" Danny's voice was flat, gaze locked on his friend. Like the bottom fell out of the room.

Closing his eyes, Steve shook his head. He took a deep breath before clearing his throat. Then, he pressed the first two fingers of both hands to his temples. "That's not what I'm saying."

"Steve, babe, you alright?" Danny asked. He knew it was a stupid question. He'd been on the other end of this conversation. Worry was exhausting.

"You need to take better –"

"Care of myself?" Danny couldn't help it. He chuckled. "That's great."

Steve growled, not happy. "Fine. You got me. We both need to take better care of ourselves. So we can keep having…um…coffee."

This made Danny laugh so hard he recoiled in pain, sliding under his covers. Tears leaked from his now closed eyes.

Steve was not impressed and he forced himself to ignore his friend's discomfort, despite wanting to jump into action. "Keep it down. You'll have Nurse Tracey in here again."

Danny used his sheet to dab his face. "What? You afraid they'll actually kick you out for once? I think you've finally met your match with Nurse Tracey."

"Whatever." Steve used his phone as a distraction, fumbling with his lock screen.

"Did you just whatever me?" Danny sighed happily. He couldn't pretend he was upset. It took too much energy. "Don't whatever me. That's Grace's territory, babe. Doesn't look good on you."

Steve grinned and relaxed a little. "So I look good?"

"Always." Danny smiled. Any annoyance forgotten.

Steve's phone dinged with a text message.

"Thought you were supposed to turn that off in here? I bet it sucks that they stole our case."

Steve shrugged, not answering. He stuffed his phone into his pocket.

"Really? You're not pissed?"

"No Danny. You're ok. That's what matters. They've already got a lead. Thanks to Adam and Junior's help."

"So the ATF didn't take over the case?"

"Yes they did. Officially."

"Uh huh." Danny squinted at Steve, studying him. "Right."

Steve shrugged like it was all no big deal. "I offered our resources."

"I bet you did." A smile crept into Danny's words. He wasn't buying the apparent acquiescence. It felt too easy.

"Lou is liaising with ATF and HPD. He'll check in with me if there's anything I need to know."

Danny giggled. "Liaising?"

"Word too big for you?"

"No, I'm just surprised. This is a big step for a giant control freak like you. That's all."

Steve held up his hand. "Stop. I'm fine with this. I trust Lou."

"What else?" Danny raised an eyebrow. "There's something you're not telling me."

Looking away, Steve didn't answer immediately. He sometimes hated that Danny could see through him. "The governor asked to see me. She didn't sound happy."

"I'm sorry babe."

"For what?"

"Tripwire."

"The real estate developer who owns the apartment building is a friend of the governor. It's not your fault the place was a booby trapped bomb factory."

"True."

"I mean, maybe you could wear those glasses you hide in your desk drawer."

"My glasses?" Danny was stunned for a few seconds. Then, it sunk in. "You want me to wear my glasses, huh?"

Steve ducked his head but met Danny's eyes with a warm smile. "Maybe."

"Good to know you're –" Danny stopped, choosing his next words carefully. "Good to know what you like. For future reference and all."

"Let's see besides stubborn, grouchy-"

"Hey," Stretching, Danny grabbed Steve's hand. "Let's stop for a minute. My head's killing me. Can we just sit here?"

"Sure, Danno. Whatever you need. I'm kinda tired actually." Steve moved to snag the remote, but Danny was faster.

"Nope, no way. Not gonna happen." Danny held the remote control away from his partner. "We aren't watching your soaps."

* * *

_**Thanks, as always, for reading. **_


	8. Chapter 8

_**And here we are – the last chapter of this particular part of the story. I warn you. It's very fluffy. But it feels right. I hope you enjoy it. So much love to Tracey450 and Irene Claire for reading the various versions.**_

* * *

Danny straightened his socks. It felt weird to wear his own after three days of wearing the knobby bottomed anti-skid kind the hospital had made him wear. An overnight stay had turned into more after his temperature spiked. He was ready to go home, but there was one item he needed to nail down before resuming what he liked to think of as normal life.

"This thing between us." Danny slid over to make room for his best friend on the edge of the bed.

"So we're a thing?" Eyebrow raised with a faint smile. Steve was doing his best to pry emotions and a confession from Danny. Which was the complete opposite of their normal dynamic. They'd switched positions. Danny had clammed up while Steve had spent the last few days professing everything he'd felt.

Their eyes locked. Firm but not a hard gaze. Certain like always, but now there was this other thing between them – for lack of a better word. They'd always been close, yet somehow actually naming the change in their friendship was elusive. At least for one of them.

"We are a lot of things, babe." Danny was seemingly unmoved.

Steve nodded, and then he ducked his head, breaking eye contact. "Yea, we are."

"Hey, what's that for? You okay -" Danny cracked a little and waved his hand between them. "-with us? With this new thing?"

"I'd feel better if you stopped calling it a thing."

"Okay." Danny softened his voice and tilted his head. "Then what is it?"

"A relationship?" Steve rubbed Danny's thigh.

Danny wrinkled his nose. He'd already accepted this new phase in their partnership. It really wasn't all that different than before – except for the permission to share openly. And the touching. "We already have that."

"True."

"Then what do we do? Call it coffee?" Danny folded his arms over his waist, fingers curling around his forearms protectively.

"I don't want to hide, Danny. Takes too much energy. Wastes too much time." Steve was stern. This was serious for him.

And Danny totally got it. "I agree. No sneaking around. No wasting time."

"Move in with me." Like a fog lifted, Steve's face lightened.

Danny put his hands up between them. "Hey – whoa – that's – really – wow. That's taking not wasting time to another level."

"Too fast?"

"Maybe a little. But I get it. I feel it, too."

Steve turned sideways to get a better look at Danny. "So? What's the problem?"

"Let me think about it." Danny squeezed Steve's thigh and then rested his hand on his knee.

"The kids?"

"Yea, that's part of it."

"Okay." Steve grabbed Danny's hand, intertwining their fingers. "Then what?"

"What about Junior?"

Steve's eyes lost focus, and he shook his head but didn't say anything.

"You forgot about Junior." Danny chuckled.

"No. I did not." Steve laughed through his smile-wrinkled nose. Eyes twinkling, he relented. "You're right. I did forget about Junior."

Silence fell between them for a few breaths. Steve pulled Danny closer then released him, but Danny didn't let go.

"So what are we gonna do about this?"

"Stay at my place? Til you heal up?"

Puppy dog Steve face (Danny had a name for every face. He really did.) smiled at him, all hopeful and eager. Danny hated to disappoint, but he didn't have a choice.

"Not gonna work, babe." Danny tapped his leg, knee wrapped.

Undeterred, Steve found another route to pursue. "I'll come to yours then. I can sleep on the couch."

"What about Eddie?"

"Junior can watch him."

"Long term?"

"Long term you'll be healed up and we can make a decision then."

"We're negotiating?"

"Why not?"

"It's different, that's all. Less bickering."

"Well?"

"I like it."

"Good. Me too."

"I really think we can do this." Danny smoothed his sleep shorts before picking at the edge of the ace bandage securing his bruised knee.

"And you had your doubts?"

"You really have to ask me that? This is me you're talking to."

"Right – dumb question." Steve smiled and then rolled his eyes. "We're doomed."

"I love you, Steve, and I don't want to screw this up."

"Me neither." Steve sighed and then nodded. "And I know. There's a lot at stake. We both have so much to lose."

"So much." Eyes watering, Danny looked away. He dabbed his face with his free hand.

Steve sighed before he jumped up from the bed. "Let's go home."

"I'd like that." Danny swung his feet back and forth. "Now, get me my clothes, please."

/././

Danny paused the football game. It was getting tough to pay attention anyway. Steve kept flicking his ear before finally grabbing his hand and pulling him close.

"You are a sap – and a little drunk." Danny nudged Steve.

Steve held up his beer. "Yes, that's true. Drunk on you."

"Put that down before you spill it all over my couch." Danny took the beer from his best friend and set it on a coaster. "Do your team guy ninja Navy SEAL buddies know you're such a marshmallow?"

Steve wiggled his eyebrows and then giggled.

"God – what have I unleashed?" Danny groaned.

"Come on. Sing with me. It's our song!" Steve stuck his cell phone in Danny's face.

"Oh no." Danny shook his head. "There are far better songs that could be our song, Steven. Not this cheesy, awful thing."

"I like this one." Steve reminded him every bit of a toddler about to throw a tantrum. Arms crossed, brow furrowed, lips pinched together.

Danny almost laughed, but instead, he reverted to his grouchy exasperated self. "You are a menace."

Undaunted by Danny's Oscar the Grouch style love language (Charlie's voice in his head.), Steve began the song, voice soft and shy. "I love you."

"Always forever." Danny couldn't help but reply.

With more confidence, Steve continued. "Near and far."

"Closer together."

Steve's eyes sparkled with pure joy. "See! You do know the words!"

"Zip it or I'll stop." Every word a stab of faked annoyance from Danny.

Steve smiled and took a deep breath before continuing. "Say you'll love."

"Love me forever." Danny shook his head. He could not believe how far he'd fallen for the big giant goof beside him.

"Never stop."

"Nothing whatever."

Steve frowned. "Wait – is that right?"

He snuck a peak at his phone where he'd pulled up the lyrics from the interwebs.

"Is any of it right?" Danny stretched. "This song's been on a loop in my head for days."

"Mine too."

They both laughed. It was quiet for a few beats. Then, Steve nuzzled Danny, murmuring the next words in his ear. "Move in with me."

"There you go again." Danny shook off a shiver. "Moving too fast. Though I do love your tenacity. It's endearing. We don't even know what we're doing."

Hands on his thighs, Steve scooted to the edge of the couch, as Danny stretched out.

"But isn't that me, Danno? Leap first?"

Danny shook his head. "How can you be so aware yet so clueless at the same time?"

"I'm talented?" Steve shrugged.

"You really do need therapy, Steven."

"Hey I'm the one who signed us up for couple's therapy."

"Don't remind me." Danny flexed his ankle.

Deflecting from the uncomfortable turn in their conversation, Steve picked up his drink, picking the label. "Yea I'm sorry about that."

"Nah, it's the past. All forgotten. Water under the – uh – proverbial bridge." Danny smacked Steve's knee.

Steve took a long sip of his beer, considering Danny's words. He set the bottle on the coffee table, making sure to hit the coaster. "Let's put a pin in it? For tonight?"

"Sure babe, restart the game."

/././

Steve stood in the doorway, duffle slung over his shoulder. He was shirtless and still a little damp from a shower. Danny couldn't look away if he tried.

"You sure you want to do this, man? It's a big step."

"Sure as I'll ever be." Danny tossed a pillow at Steve. "And it's not like it's the first time we've slept in the same bed."

Steve caught the pillow and hugged it to his chest. He barely covered a wince. "I can take the couch again."

"I can see the crick in your back from here."

"Nah, I'm fine."

"Come on. Since when are you shy? Earn your nickname, Smooth Dog."

"Gee, aren't you romantic?" Steve tossed the pillow back.

Danny caught the pillow, covering half his face. Overwhelmed, he couldn't speak. No amount of joking could cover his anxiety. Steve took a steadying breath before looking at his partner with a painful fondness. He walked around the bed and took his place. He didn't have to ask which side Danny liked. He already knew.

"Danny." Steve took Danny's hand, making him drop the pillow. "Look at me."

Eyes watering, Steve smiled and nodded when Danny obeyed, confident face crumbling under the rush of emotion. He took another breath before continuing. "You are an anchor. My anchor. You've allowed me to see what it's like to really have a family. Friends. Ohana. A good life. I can't drift too far because you always keep me here." Steve paused, jaw tense as he fought to regain his composure. "Without you, I'd be dead."

"No, Steve, don't say that." Danny slid closer, their bodies touching under the light comforter.

"A guy like me doesn't have a long shelf life, Danny. If I'd stayed with the SEALs or gone to work for the CIA." Steve closed his eyes. "I'd be dead."

"Well, if we're going that direction – if you hadn't come into my life-" He bumped Steve with his elbow. "If you hadn't stolen my crime scene, I'd be a drunk, washed up, frustrated detective either here or New Jersey."

"You're still one of those things." Steve deadpanned and then added. "And you wouldn't do that to Grace."

Danny smiled. "You are correct."

Steve leaned against his best friend. "Thank you."

"For what?" Danny asked, holding back the wave of feelings that threatened to choke him.

"Loving me."

"Always, babe."

"Forever?" Steve grinned.

Danny rolled his eyes. "Ugh. Enough of that song!"

"Our song."

The wicked grin on Steve's face made Danny groan, and before he could respond, Steve shut him up with a kiss.

* * *

_**Thank you so much for reading. There will be more stories for this world. **_


End file.
